Ordinary Boy
by Jia
Summary: Hello, again! Harry and Hermione finally get the guts to- oops! I can't tell you that- it would ruin the fic. Well, obvoiusly romance, read to find out the rest! H/Hr. R&R, please! Thanx, *Jia*


A.N.- Hello, all! I have hit major writer's block on CardCaptor Hermione, and am taking a short break from it. If you have any good ideas, leave them in a review and I will check back to see them. This fic takes place over X-mas break, which is why Harry and Hermione have pretty much free-reign over Gryffindor tower. Yes. That is about all you need to know right now. Thanx for reading and Review, please! Disclaimer: JK owns the characters and Hogwarts (though I'm sure you do not need to see this again, because you already know) and I own the plot. Vanessa Carlton owns the song. -Jia  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
I look up from reading 'Hogwarts: a History' to find Harry's emerald eyes looking into my own cinnamon pools. I feel myself loosing grip on the so-called 'real-world' and slipping into the world ruled solely by Harry.  
  
'Just a day, just an ordinary day. . . just tryin' to get by. . .'  
  
"Yes, Harry?" I snap 'Hogwarts: A History' shut and turn my full attention to the one boy who can make my heart beat faster and has held a special place in me for as long as I can remember. Even before Hogwarts, I had sub-consciously known that he and I were destined to be together. Of course, I have yet to mention this to Harry. "What is it?"  
  
"Well. . ." He motioned to the Firebolt in his hand. "I was going for a fly and saw you sitting here. . . Would you like to go for a ride?"  
  
'Just a boy, just an ordinary boy. . . but he was lookin' to the sky and he asked if I would come along. . .'  
  
I take a minute to decide. Everyone has always thought that I am terrified of heights- but they are wrong. I have always loved the feel of the wind whipping through my hair; the sensation of being high above everything else and being able to look down on the world. But sitting with Harry, most likely in his arms, alone on a broom did not seem like the best idea. It is hard enough to keep my feelings for him hidden as it is. "I don't know, Harry."  
  
He just looks at me for am moment, giving me a pleading look. . . almost as if he needs me to be up there with him.  
  
'I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for. . . and like a shooting star he shines, and he said-'  
  
"Take my hand. . ." Harry murmured. "Live while you can. . ."  
  
Smiling, I rise from my place on the shore by the lake and take his offered hand.  
  
He returns my smile. "Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?"  
  
'And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words. . . though they did not feel. . . for I felt what I had often felt before. . .'  
  
I climb on the broom in front of Harry, and he places his hands around my waist, to hold me in place. He sees the fear in my eyes, but mistakes it for fear of flying. . . which it is not. As we rise slowly in the air, he whispers comforts into my ear. "It will be all right. . . I promise, I won't let you fall."  
  
'And you'd swear those words could heal. . .'  
  
I look up and as I meet his shining, emerald eyes, a tingling sensation works its way up my spine. I shiver, and he, mistaking it for coldness, wraps his arms tighter around me.  
  
'And as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine. . . and I know he's no stranger for I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said'  
  
Harry once again begins to sing softly. "Take my hand. . . Live while you can. . . Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?"  
  
"Please come with me. . ." Harry turns his head down and catches my eyes with his own. "See what I see. . . Touch the stars, for time will not flee. . . Time will not flee, can't you see. . ."  
  
He leans down closer, and captures my lips with his. Our first kiss is warm and full of love- the love that had been concealed from each other for all of time.  
  
'Just a dream. . . Just an ordinary dream. . . As I wake in bed. . .'  
  
I open my eyes, and realize that I am in my feathery-soft four-poster bed in my dorms. Was last night with Harry just a really good dream?  
  
'And that boy. . . That ordinary boy. . . Was it all in my head? Didn't he ask if I would come along?'  
  
There is a knock at my door. "Come in!"  
  
'It all seemed so real. . . but as I look to the door, I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said,'  
  
Harry himself is standing there. He walks over to my bed and sits beside me, taking my hand in his own. "Take my hand. . . Live while you can. . . Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?"  
  
He pulls me out of my bed and over to the window, allowing me to look outside. The whole of Hogwarts' grounds is covered with a pearlescent layer of gleaming white snow. I smile up at him, and he wraps his arms around me once again. "I love you, 'Mione."  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
'Just a day. . . Just an ordinary day, just tryin' to get by.'  
  
'Just a boy. . . Just an ordinary boy. . . But he was lookin' to the sky. . .' 


End file.
